


【耀菊】囚

by StreamerRiver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreamerRiver/pseuds/StreamerRiver
Summary: 囚犯耀x看守菊
Relationships: China & Japan (Hetalia), China/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【耀菊】囚

身后传来一阵动静。本田菊往后退了几步，身子微微后仰，侧靠在铁窗边上，又-一次看见王耀咧着嘴凑过来，嘴里叼着根烟。

本田菊没有说些别的，看了看四周无人，径直从兜里掏出打火机，却顺便又拿了根烟出来放到自己嘴里，点燃，把脸凑过去，整根香烟从缝隙里伸进去，熟练地用项端那点融融的火星引燃王耀嘴中的半根烟。

浓郁的烟雾不一会就弥漫开来。他们俩吸的牌子不一样，妹道也有些许的差别。烟气从缝隙里钻进钻出，来回交换着气息，两个人同时都能嗅到来自自己的和对方的不同的味道。本田菊透过烟雾往里面望去，隐隐约约能看到王耀的床边，两个已经打好的包袱。

“明天就走了?”

“嗯。”

本田菊的喉咙哽了一下，只是简单地回应:“挺好。”

沉默了一会儿，本田菊似是觉得气氛有点尴尬，仿佛没话找话一般地又添上一句: “……最后一晚上了，你准备做些什么? ”他迟疑了-一下，还是把称呼加上了，“…阿耀。“

王耀没有回答，只是似笑非笑地望着本田菊，隔着浓雾依旧能看到他眼中迷离的光，那件囚衣还松松垮垮地挂在身上。

浓重的夜幕降临，只有头顶上几盏稀疏的顶灯还发着苍白昏暗的灯光。本田菊的皮鞋点地的声音极响，完美地掩盖住了另一个人的脚步声。

他敲了敲典狱长的门:“头儿。“

“什么事?“

王耀迅速后退了一步，整个人隐在了黑暗中。本田菊推开门进去，嬉笑的表情上带了几分谄媚:“您记得咱这儿那个叫王耀的中国人吗，明天就出狱的那个。”

“记得，怎么了，还没安排好吗?”

本田菊的表情收敛了一点，他垂下手，随即又把双手收到口袋里:“不是。在下不是觉.得…他不是不大一样嘛，想着把他带出来再进行一下思想教育。”

“这种工作，不是有专人负责吗?怎么轮到你了?“

“……咳，他今儿跟王耀谈完话，感觉效果不大好，觉得在下跟王耀比较熟，就来求助我了。”

“那去吧。”

看到对面那个严肃的男人终于点了头，本田菊松了口气，退了出来，瞥到王耀低着头，一脸低眉顺目地等着。他甩了甩早已揣在手中，沾满了汗的钥匙，表情着实轻松了不少:“走吧。”

本田菊的房间着实干净了不少，王耀也不客气，拍了拍衣服就往里进。刚刚还仿佛温顺如绵羊的人好像瞬间就变成了狼。

他凑近本田菊的脸，低低地笑:“没想到你说起瞎话来，也挺有一套的。”

本田菊坐在床沿，王耀俯下的身子向他压迫过来，他不由自主地微微后仰，嘴上却依然不肯罢休:“算不得瞎话，其实我也挺想这么做的。“

他再反应过来的时候王耀已经将他摁倒在了床上，王耀撑在他身体上方，投下一片阴影。他动动嘴唇想要解释什么，王耀已经低下头用一个深吻，吞没了他所有想说的话，度给他那样浓郁的香烟的味道。

他熟悉王耀，这样的动作是他在欢爱中总是喜欢用的，每每都堵的自己什么都说不出来，可是自己偏偏却没有任何反抗的余地。

本田菊的头发长得有点长了，他躺下来的时候有点碍事。王耀伸手撩一撩，道:“反正没剩几个小时了，只够我们干一件事了吧。”

裸露的脖颈上沾满了那个人的气息，领口也被扯开。本田菊的头歪了歪，为了让王耀的动作进行的更顺利。自己的手抚着王耀低垂的长发，自身却有些失神，心思飘飘忽忽地远了。

身上几件薄薄的衣服被扯下来，本田菊霎时感觉一凉，脑海里的想法也清晰了好多。

这个问题，如果此刻再不问出来，大抵便将随着这个人的离开，永远石沉大海了吧。

心里还在盘算思索，不过王耀应该是还没有发现本田菊的走神，依旧专注地刺激着本田菊的乳尖。而本田菊在如潮水般涌来的快感中决定放弃那些繁杂的想法，伸出手挽住他的脖子，脸颊贴上去，竭力想与他接触的更充分一些。

他的脸埋在王耀的颈窝里面，看不到王耀的表情。如果能看到的话，他一定能觉察到王耀眉间笼着的悲哀气息。

王耀的动作比往常要急一些，这也是本田菊所能预料到的。后穴被充盈的感觉来的很快，他自己也忍不住发出了一声闷呼。王耀做扩张的时间比平常短了很多，几乎是太过草率就匆匆撤出。本田菊虽然可以理解，但还是忍不住出声:“耀……”

王耀的眼神垂了下来，带了几分无奈:“如果疼了，就说出来吧。“

随着炙热贴在腿根的触感传来，本田菊突然有了一种彻底沉沦的感觉。他任由王耀急躁地挺进，而自己也想方设法地去回应王耀，成全这最后的狂欢。

快感一波接一波地冲上来，本田菊抿紧了唇却依旧漏出了几声呻吟。王耀是真的下了狠劲的，失却了往日的温柔，本田菊觉得自己的肠子都要被捅穿。

他好不容易，终于寻得了一-个缝隙，艰难地开口: “……耀……”

王耀只以为他是在意乱情迷之中下意识地唤自己的名字，没有回答，只是继续加快了速度。本田菊喘了几口气，终于断断续续地问出了那个纠缠了他太久的问题。

“阿耀……我……还是不懂……嗯啊……”

本田菊抱住王耀光裸的肩膀，沙哑的声音放低了些。

“你当初……明明是被人害的……为什么不反抗……任由……任由自己在这里吃苦……”

原来激烈的动作突然停了一停，王耀注视着本田菊的面庞。这样的动作让本田菊心里有些发毛，下意识握紧了王耀的手。

“毕竟我只是个异乡人啊。“王耀的声音充满了悲凉，“反正我原本也有错误，更害怕事情闹得太大，损害了多少同胞的名声。“

王耀说罢又动了几下腰，惹得本田菊轻叫了一下。他突然咧开嘴笑了:“更何况，遇见了你，也没什么可抱怨的了。“

王耀的动作带着本田菊的身体摇摇晃晃。本田菊逐渐模糊的意识中，又浮现出了他刚认识的王耀，还记得他身上的那种冲天的怨气。可是经过交流之后，他却是怎么也不相信，眼前的这个人，会故意伤人犯了重罪。

本田菊突然感觉内心深处涌上了一种空洞的悲凉，就连此时此刻如火般耸动的欲望也填不满的。他的眼角边有些湿，他自己也不知道这泪水是来自生理上的刺激，还是心理中的哀伤。

他一直在回忆的漩涡中挣扎，在颠来倒去的的欢爱中渐渐失去意识。直到最后他们一同释放，两个人的汗水亦相融。

王耀歪倒在枕边，闭着眼，仿佛是睡去了。本田菊翻了个身坐起来，生怕打扰了他，伏在他耳边轻声道:“你在这呆太久，会被发现的吧。”

王耀哼唧了一声，翻了个身，含含糊糊地回答:“知道了，你别急。“

本田菊没有说话，他把手伸到枕下，翻来覆去摸索着什么。那是一张纸条，上面写了自己的联系方式。看了几眼确定了没有错误，正想塞到王耀手心，却又放了回去。

他叹了口气，闭上了眼，沉沉睡去了。

本田菊醒来的时候天早已大亮了，而身边亦是空空如也。他房间的窗子朝东，一睁眼，正好可以看到火红的太阳升起来。

床头的电子钟提示着他日期与时间，本田菊望了一眼，低低呢喃着什么。

“他已经自由了。”


End file.
